Many tire bead breakers and tire removal tools, both manual and power-operated, are known in the prior art. Some of these devices are heavy commercial machines which are not portable and are operated by hydraulic power, pneumatics or other power means. Manually operated tools for the general purpose of the invention are also known. However, such tools generally are quite heavy and some are awkward to use, comparatively complex and unduly costly.
It is the object of this invention, therefore, to fulfill a need in the art for a simplified, manually operated, lightweight and readily portable tire bead breaker tool for use by farmers and other individuals who cannot justify the purchase of more costly machines, and yet have need for an effective tool capable of acting on a wide range of tire sizes including heavy equipment tires.
In accordance with the invention, such a simplified and efficient tire removal tool is provided which can be effectively operated with one hand wrench and which is very powerful to assure proper breakage of the bead from the tire rim. The device possess a minimum number of working parts, will not slip from its working position and is entirely safe to use. While it can be operated if desired with a power wrench, to speed up the operation, no power source other than manual power is necessary. The tool does not damage rims as do certain hammer devices and it is safer and easier to operate than hammer devices. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.